In present lighting fixtures, the fluorescent lamps are usually arranged in a straight line and positioned such that the lighting fixtures are all at the same level. These lighting fixtures cannot normally be shaped to meet special design configurations, curved contours, or custom fit designs and installations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture that can meet all design configurations of any curved, circular, or radial arc shape in any installation, such as a ceiling, contoured cone, or valance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture that can be custom designed in the field, to the desired shape, without the need of specialized tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bendable or adjustable fluorescent lighting fixture that eliminates the need for exact field dimensions and/or engineering design drawings.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture that can be easily packaged and shipped, which minimizes cost, and delivery and scheduling problems.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture with a flexible mounting track that can be made of aluminum, stainless steel, and/or plastic materials.